


インキュバス

by Akikarasu57



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akikarasu57/pseuds/Akikarasu57
Summary: ♡未成年小魅魔雷诺设定♡搞笑文
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“说什么未成年魔不应该跑来人间的，我才不听。”雷诺施展魔法隐藏了自己的身影，拍打着翅膀在建筑与建筑之间穿梭，“而且成年了容易把人榨得一滴都不剩，当然要趁现在来。”

听别的魅魔说，会一夜情的人比较好上钩。雷诺通过观察，寻找距离酒吧最近的时钟酒店在哪里，并在附近的电灯上蹲点，来物色自己今晚的猎物。

雷诺是比较稀少的男性承受型魅魔，他们只能通过后穴来满足自身的欲望。一般来说会跟族人做爱，可是族人们的精力太好了，即使是成年后也有机会被做到失去意识。所以他们会喜欢狩猎人类，来维持自己微薄的自尊心。

根据前辈们的说法，虽然纯同性恋不多，但只要你魅力足够也可以迷得那些双性恋乖乖献上自己的肉棒，这些就是他们的目标了。

等待了没多，很快就出来了一对男女。雷诺观察了一下这位男性，黑眼圈很重，脸色发青，脚步轻浮，“看起来就不经吸嘛。”

雷诺作出判断，果断放弃了这个目标。人类真的是一种纵欲的生物，都已经这样了，还要继续以非繁殖为目的的交配，雷诺想。

之后离开的男性的身体也不太健康，不足够让自己满足。雷诺无法理解为什么这么多女孩会选择跟这样的男性做爱，不会觉得满足不了吗？大概是心理上的快感？

如果是他自己的话大概是没有这个问题，毕竟男性承受型与女性魅魔不太一样，哪怕遇到的男人自我感觉良好不做任何抚慰提屌就进，他也会有快感。

不过按照今晚的质素来看...雷诺叹了一口气，觉得自己今晚可能得不到手了，决定下次要换个地区。站起身，凝聚魔力准备召开魔界之门回家，突然闻到一股精壮的气息，他停下正在使用的魔法，往下看。

那是一名穿着西装的男子，凭他多年阅男经验，那被衣服紧紧包裹的身躯绝对是一身即使是他的同族也会羡慕的肌肉。

“哇噢～”雷诺发出了欣赏的声音，“这个身材不错啊。”

男人穿着西装十分讲究，即使是刚刚做完那件事，依然整洁得像是刚离开家门要去上班的人。从外在透出一股禁欲感，实际上内里却是一个会一夜情的男人，这种矛盾感引起了雷诺的兴趣。他开始幻想自己会如何跟这个男人在床上滚来滚去，那精壮的腰应该很有力，在力度上应该能满足到他。想到这里，他的尾巴甩出了巨大的弧线。

稍微冷静下来后，雷诺继续观察他。胡子修整得很帅气，不过怎么是个光头？难道有脱发危机？不过，只要硬度、持久度以及精子质量没问题就可以啦——雷诺想。

至于大半夜还戴着墨镜这个问题，就被雷诺忽略了，即使是盲人他也可以主动来个上位。更何况那个男人行动没有任何障碍，大概戴墨镜是他在打扮上的喜好吧。

雷诺上下扫视着这个男人，越看越满意。随着他的视线越来越炙热，男人似乎感受到了有人在注视他，他回头看向了雷诺。不知道出于什么理由，雷诺迅速飞到了建筑物的背面，遮盖住自己的身影。在男人因没有发现扭过头继续步行时，他才松了一口气。

远远跟在那个男人的身后于高空飞翔着，雷诺想要跟到他家里去，在他下次有欲望的时候就可以直接对他发出邀请。

直到男人走进了他的家，雷诺在门口做了个标记，接着施展了魔法穿过门进入了他的家。

那个男人的家很整洁，东西都放置得很整齐，桌面上地面一尘不染，不像是一个单身男人的家。他左顾右盼观察着，这个家里的确只有一个人的生活痕迹。

很好，符合自己该选择的对象，雷诺想。

恃着男人看不到自己，雷诺悄悄跟在男人的身后溜进了他的房间，殊不知自己的身影都被那个男人看在眼里。

男人脱下了自己的西装外套，挂在了立架上。单手扯下了领带，接着解开了最顶端的纽扣后，他拉过一张椅子正对着雷诺坐下。

“魅魔，你跟来我家要做什么？”

“啊？”雷诺没想到居然会被人类看透，他呆了一下，很快他就反应过来，去掉自己的隐身魔法。他使出自己学习过的技巧，先舔了舔唇，然后走向他，接着伸出双手圈住他的脖子。

接下来是...什么来着？雷诺不记得了。他歪头想了想，最后选择放弃跟套路，直接坐在了男人的大腿上，尾巴挑逗似地圈上了男人的脚踝，接着他用柔软的羊耳朵蹭了蹭男人的肩颈，凑上去轻咬他的耳朵。

雷诺吐出温暖湿润的气息，用自认为最色气的声音说道：“我来吸你的精气呀。”

被魅惑的男人毫无反应，只是坐在那里静静看着他的表演。场面有些许的尴尬，雷诺就这么坐着，男人就这么看着。雷诺尴尬地松开了尾巴，耳朵也垂了下来，横眸里写满了委屈，然后小声地说了一句话。

“你说什么？”

“我说！”雷诺支支吾吾半天后，终于鼓起勇气说，“跟我做爱吧！”

“哦，不行。”他直接拒绝，避开魅魔裸露的肌肤，就着稀少的布料将雷诺抱离自己的大腿，然后他站起身，凝视着雷诺，“你该回家了。”

“为什么？”雷诺睁大眼睛，抓住男人的衬衫，“是我不够魅力吗？”

“...”男人沉默着，像是在思考如何回答，大概过了五秒后，他才继续说下去，“...嗯...我今晚才做过，人类没有那么多精力。”

男人的神情看着很正经，不像是在说谎。加上雷诺在书本上学习到的知识，人类的精力不如魅魔，做不到一晚上来很多次，雷诺便相信了他的说辞。

“哦。那你什么时候有精力？”雷诺不依不饶，继续纠缠着，男人没有毫不留情地拒绝，让他觉得自己有些希望。雷诺圈住男人时，因为过于着急，角磕在了男人的下巴。

“嘶...”男人捂住了下巴，后退了几步。

“啊！抱歉抱歉。”雷诺上前想要看看撞得严不严重，但男人继续往后退开，“我不是故意的...”

“嗯。”男人松开手，向雷诺展示自己被撞击到的地方，“我没事，你回家吧。”

雷诺再次被赶走，但他并不想离开，他思考了一下，想出了一个自认为有用的理由。“我撞到你了，我要补偿你！”

“嗯？”

“用身体补偿怎么样？”雷诺眨了眨眼睛，在纤长的睫毛以及横眸的配合下显得无辜又有种难以形容的魅惑感。

“不怎么样。我没有跟不知道姓名的生物上床的爱好，更没有收留魅魔的想法。”男人揉了揉额角，他已经不知道如何劝说雷诺主动离开。

“我叫雷诺。你知道我的名字了是不是...”

“不是。”没等雷诺说完，男人就打断了他。

“哦...”雷诺垂下耳朵，眼圈泛红着，像是很委屈。

男人虽然深知魅魔的特性，知道都是在演戏，并不是真的感觉到难过，他还是忍不住摸了一下雷诺柔软的红发。

“那...至少告诉我你叫什么啊...”看到男人对他并不是十分强硬的抗拒，雷诺决定采取以退为进的方式去攻略他。偶尔固执起来的他，也会十分坚持达到自己的目标。

“路德。”路德说。

“路～德～”雷诺拉长了音喊出了他的名字，“我知道了。”

路德看着雷诺眼珠转了几圈，像是在打什么主意，他选择先主动出击。他凑近了雷诺，然后轻声说，“你先闭上眼睛。”

难道要亲我了？雷诺期待地闭上眼睛。然后他感受到了一阵魔力，他睁开眼睛，看见路德召唤出魔界的通道。

“再见。”路德挥了挥手。

“不！”雷诺只来得及说这句话，人已经身处在了魔界。

“可恶，我一定会得手的。”雷诺下定目标。

而身处在人间界的路德松了一口气，“小朋友真的好麻烦...”


	2. Chapter 2

被迫回到魔界的雷诺开始沉思自己哪里做得不好。他拿出纸笔开始列出自己所做的事情，发现自己好像从一开始就做错了，但不要紧，他可以做别的事情来弥补这个错误。

“恩...说不定他喜欢贤妻类...要不试试这个吧。”

雷诺去了族群聚居地的商店买了一条围裙，他在里面挑了很久，但像是诱惑类的情趣衣服商品几乎都是为女性魅魔设计的。手工能力不佳的他没办法将围裙改装到合适自己的设计，只能将就着穿上。大概...大概自己的魅力还是可以的吧，雷诺这么想。

雷诺起了个大早，然后再次跑到了路德的家里。在路德进去浴室的时候，他就跑到厨房想着给路德做一份丰富而美味的爱心早餐。

路德习惯在早晚都会洗一次澡，水流声掩盖了厨房的声音，让他没有第一时间发现雷诺的存在。

“啊...这个是盐吧。”雷诺看着小罐子里的白色结晶体，擦干净手指打开盖子沾了一下，然后舔了一下。“唔...是盐没错。”

雷诺熬夜查了一晚上的食谱，早餐类最容易做的是蛋类。他尝试做一下荷包蛋，先是烧热锅子，然后倒些许的油进去。他一步一步照着做，前面都没什么太大问题。

之前完全不下厨的雷诺低估了打开蛋壳的难度，他不小心掉了一块蛋壳进去。锅子已经烧得很热了，但厨房常识为零的雷诺直接伸手去够，被烫出了一个泡。甩手时不小心撞掉了平底锅，连带着在一旁放置的瓷碟也被甩落，撞击在地上发出巨大的声响。

路德顾不得还没冲洗干净的身子，拎起围巾裹住下半身，沾着泡泡跑到厨房。在那里看到眼圈泛红，眼泪已经挂在眼角快要流下来的雷诺。雷诺一下一下吹着自己手指的，没多久后就抽噎起来，眼泪哗啦啦流个不停。

听到脚步声，雷诺抬起头，看到路德急急忙忙冲过来，他幻想路德会不会给他舔舐烫伤的手指，然后他们就可以来个完美的早上。

而路德又好笑又气，但冷却要紧，所以他并没有先责骂雷诺。一把抓住雷诺的手，打开水龙头以冷水轻轻冲洗被烫到的地方。

雷诺微微挣扎着，似乎想要扭出他的怀里。一心想着被烫伤的地方需要冲洗一段时间的路德，将雷诺圈在了怀里，压着他在水槽边上。

路德光裸的胸膛紧贴着他细腻的后背，雷诺满脑子都是想着，他抱我了他抱我了他抱我了...幸福感塞满了他的内心，一时之间他忘记自己被烫伤的痛楚，也没有听到路德在喊他。

“喂...雷诺，有在听吗？”

“恩？恩...啊...”被喊了几次后雷诺终于反应过来，“怎么了？”

然后他小心机地用后背摩擦路德的胸膛，尾巴也不安分地悄悄撩起浴巾，圈住了路德的大腿。

“我说你还有没有别的地方被烫到了。”路德毫不客气地扯住了雷诺的尾巴根，示意他松开他的大腿。但雷诺惨叫一声，刚刚缓过去没再哭的雷诺又再一次落下了眼泪。

未成年崽子就是脆弱。路德心里吐槽了一句。让魅魔忘记痛楚最后的方式就是让他爽起来，路德开始轻轻揉着他的尾根，听着他发出哼哼的声音，腿似乎也开始软起来，才停下自己的动作。

“所以，你还有别的地方被烫到了吗？”

“没有了。”雷诺摇摇头，红发蹭在了路德的胸膛，软软的。

若是平时的路德可能已经忍不住上手摸了，但他决定给这个小崽子一个教训，他抿起唇，皱眉假装自己很生气，虽然事实上他的确很生气，对于雷诺弄伤自己的事情。

“路...路德？”雷诺见路德没有反应，扭过头看他，发现对方似乎生气了。他只能弱弱地，带有讨好意思的语气在喊一次，“路德...你...你生气了吗？”

路德没有回答，还维持那一副表情。

“对不起，我不是故意的。”惊恐下雷诺流出了更多眼泪，他不得不抬起右手擦着眼泪，“对不起...对不起嘛...你不要生气好不好...”

路德叹了一口气，他还是舍不得看到小崽子在他面前抽抽噎噎哭个不停，责骂的话也吐不出口，在嘴边转悠了一圈又吞回了腹中。他松开固定着雷诺的手，抽身离他而去，见到雷诺似乎也想追着他。“继续冲水。”

在路德背过身的时候，雷诺扭转头看着他的身形，宽肩以及有力的腰，一看就很有安全感，那方面也很强的样子。

然后路德重新回去浴室，迅速地将自己身上残留的泡泡冲洗干净。穿上衣服回到厨房时，雷诺仍然在乖乖地冲着水。估摸着时间差不多了，路德关上水，拉着雷诺绕开残局，让他坐在饭桌上。

“乖乖地不要动。”仔细查看了一下，幸好只是有些红肿，过一段时间就没事了，“下次不要再用手去碰了，很危险。”

雷诺点头，一直低垂着的耳朵也稍稍挺立了起来。现在表面乖巧可爱的小魅魔就坐在椅子上，抬头看着他，路德再次叹气，然后用手抚上他的红发。

“我先去收拾一下。”

大概十分钟后，路德做好了两份早餐走了出来，然后将其中一份放置在了雷诺面前。

“所以，你这次是来干什么？贤妻扮演吗？”路德看着雷诺的裸体围裙的打扮，不得不说，如果他有炼铜倾向大概现在会很兴奋。面对一个看着哪，哪都没发育的小孩，他只觉得有点好笑。

很低胸的围裙，完全没办法遮挡雷诺的胸部，蕾丝吊带下若隐若现的樱粉色乳头，看起来像是引诱人品尝。整条围裙都是半透明的，即使遮挡了该挡的地方，也毫无作用。

“嗯...可是失败了...”雷诺绞紧了围裙的下摆，“我会再努力的！”

第一步作战失败了的雷诺看着眼前的香肠，想出了第二步的作战计划。他像是吸着男人的那处一样，在抽出时，舌尖顶着香肠的顶端，绕着圈圈，但是一口都不咬。

“你口活不错，但不需要糟蹋食物来给我展示。”路德切开了自己盘子里的香肠，叉起来放进嘴里，“食物的作用就是吃。”

这人的想法怎么那么直男。雷诺狠狠地想。即使是直男，他深信没有魅魔掰不弯的男人，何况眼前的男人戴着那么多首饰，雷诺觉得他是基佬的可能性很大，他一定能得手的。

但对方已经明示他好好吃饭，雷诺只能暂时搁置自己的勾引大计，乖乖吃着自己的早餐。

吃完早餐后，路德看着雷诺眼珠子在打转，虽然是第二次见面，他已经可以肯定雷诺是在想他的勾引大计。

“不要说肉偿，我不需要，也不接受，你乖乖回家就好。”路德直接拒绝了雷诺还未说出口的提议。

“哦...”雷诺垂下眸，学着上次让路德心软的神情，但已经有抵抗力的路德没有如他所愿一样心软，还是以很强硬的态度对待这件事情。

“你是自己回去还是我送你回去？”

“我这次绝对不会上当的！”

“都一样。”然后路德又再一次把雷诺送了回去魔界。

“雷诺都快成年了...怎么业务还那么不熟练？没人教他吗？”路德今天第三次叹气，“小朋友真的好麻烦...”

而另一边的雷诺，“啊啊啊！我又失败了！可恶！”

但是他绝对不会那么轻易放弃，所以他开始准备他下一次的诱惑大计。

“为了我的尊严！我一定要勾引上这个男人来草我！”


	3. Chapter 3

知己知彼百战不殆，雷诺自认为很了解自己，所以他决定要去了解一下路德。至少了解一下他喜欢什么类型的人，去更改自己的外表以及伪装自己的性格来符合他的心意，达到被上一次的目的。

他在魔界休息了一下，便去商店再次补充自己的物资。之前想着能隐身跟着自己喜爱的猎物，他从来没想过要采取使用望远镜来偷窥自己，但自己看上的人类能轻易看破他的隐身。为了不被他发现，雷诺买了一个高倍数的望远镜。

很快就到晚上了，虽然不清楚路德会在哪个酒吧出没，但他觉得路德是一个不太喜欢改变的人，估计还是会去自己经常光顾的酒吧，于是雷诺决定在那边蹲点。

与上次一样，他同样蹲在了路灯上，但距离酒吧有一定的距离，至少是他无法凭肉眼看清楚人脸的程度。身处高位的视角能让他不受阻挡，望远镜的加成，加上路德的光头也能帮助他在人群中一眼就锁定这个鲜明的目标。

难得的他投放了所有的耐心在这个事情上，蹲在了路灯上整整两个小时，腿都快要麻痹了，终于他看见路德出来了。金发女子纤细的手挽着路德，涂上粉色粘着闪亮图案的指甲在路德黑色的西装外套下十分显眼。

雷诺回想上次见到路德的一夜情对象，虽然是一名染成亚麻色头发的纤细女子，但也是涂着粉色的指甲。

原来路德的爱好是纤细的人以及粉色指甲吗？雷诺想了想，未成年的自己也算是纤细的吧...如果要绑定的话看来成年后也要维持这样的体型。接着他看了看自己完全没涂上指甲油的指甲，或许自己涂上粉色指甲油就会多一分吸引路德的地方吧，毕竟人类的性癖都怪怪的。

雷诺没有看路德跟别人啪啪啪的想法，于是他选择回家。

雷诺听说有些人玩情趣会在早上给爱人口，然后他们就会顺利发展成啪啪啪，雷诺也想要试试这个方法。于是他买了一串香蕉，开始苦练自己的口交技巧。

雷诺含着香蕉，因为粗度并不算粗，他很轻松就能含下，深喉太高段位了他打算先不挑战。只是用舌头舔着前端，不时大力啜着，并且小心翼翼不要让尖牙刮到了果肉。

一边吃香蕉一边练习口交，既填饱了肚子又能增进技术，雷诺觉得这个想法不错，以后可以继续照做。

他认为自己能胜任了，便搁置自己口交的训练，开始给自己打扮。从箱底翻出之前贪便宜买的指甲油。里面只有一支粉色系的指甲油，虽然是比较显黑的芭比粉，但雷诺觉得问题不大。

放置了很久的指甲油变成了两个颜色的分层，雷诺使劲摇晃了一下，看着好像跟买回来的时候一样了，便拧开瓶盖。打开后散发出一股难以形容的恶臭，刺鼻的味道让雷诺打了个喷嚏，捏了捏鼻子，连忙打开窗户散散气。

指甲油有点稠，很难在指甲上铺平，雷诺只能刷几次让它看起来比较平滑，但因为过厚，使得指甲很难干。右手的指甲很快就涂好了，接下来是不太顺手的左手。

非惯用手在稳定度上有点差，一不小心还会涂到外围去，他只能用纸巾搓，然后又不小心沾到了指甲上涂好的指甲油。他只能拿指甲油再次铺，但是怎么铺都铺不完整，还涂到了外围。多次的恶性循环下，他只能选择放弃。

唉，至少右手看上去还能看。雷诺想。

正当他想欣赏自己右手的指甲时，发现在刚刚擦拭的过程中，可能不小心蹭到了纸巾而不自知，右手指甲也变得坑坑洼洼的。

“呜...”雷诺变得很沮丧，耳朵也低垂了下来。可是他看看天色，已经没有时间让他磨蹭下去了，只能先见步行步了。

穿上新买的露背毛衣，再次施展法术来到了人间。打开穿梭之门相当消耗法力，雷诺也没试过在没休息的情况下穿梭三次。来到人间后他觉得有些晕眩，但他没多注意，只当是被刚升起的太阳晃了眼睛。

飘忽忽地来到了路德家里，轻轻打开他的房门，两夜未睡的他有些疲累，虽然魅魔几天不睡都没太大问题，但是这是成年后的情况。未成年魅魔的雷诺有些撑不住，但他强打起精神准备实施自己的计划。

他钻进路德的被窝，尽量不触动到路德的情况下爬到他的胯边上，很满意看到路德有裸睡的习惯，这样他就可以不用扒下裤子，减少唤醒路德的机会。

大概是早晨的原因，路德有些半勃起，看清楚尺寸后，雷诺咽了咽口水，这个大小有点超出了他的预想范围，他张口比了比，或许要很努力才能不刮到路德的粗大。

他张开口，收起自己的牙齿，将顶端含了进去，像是吃着美味的棒棒糖一样，用舌头刮着龟头。受到刺激的路德发出了闷哼声，没有醒过来，但阴茎却更加勃发。

没有心理准备的雷诺完全没想过路德完全勃起后的尺寸如此巨大，他的口腔被撑得满满的，犬齿也磕到了路德膨胀起的柱身。

“唔！”脆弱的部位被尖锐物碰触，让路德瞬间清醒过来。

雷诺完全不敢动，他的嘴张到最大，也只能让自己的犬齿不会钉在路德的柱身，但他担心自己在退出时会在阴茎上刮出四道血痕。

“...”路德掀开被子看清楚眼前的状态后，他不知道说什么好，只能揉了揉额角，“能退出来吗？”

“唔唔唔！”雷诺试图说话，但口腔一收缩尖锐的犬齿又磕到了路德的柱身，面对这种情况他紧张地想要立马吐出，但再次磕到了路德的。

“嘶...不要动！”路德按住雷诺，他想要摒弃一切杂念，等待自己慢慢平静下来。但雷诺无意识的吞咽口水的举动，柔软紧致的口腔会随着肌肉的运动刺激着路德的阴茎，加上唾液无法吞咽，顺着他的柱身流淌下来，没在他的阴毛里，让他完全无法平静下来。

温顺的小魅魔翘着屁股吃着他的下面，努力大张着嘴，但是因为太大了小尖牙磕到了柱身上，光是想到这里就完美地戳中了路德的性癖。但他只能不断地想，雷诺还是未成年，不能对他下手。

被顶得很不舒服的雷诺眼角渐渐泌出泪水，觉得眼前一阵阵发黑，他只觉得自己可能有些缺氧。他很后悔自己采取了一个如此鲁莽的行动，但卡在半端不上不下完全不动，他只能静静地抽噎着。他想要就这么强力后退，但是这是自己的错，他只能默默承受着。

“唉...”路德叹了一口气，主动伸手去掐自己的阴茎，剧烈的疼痛下使得半萎了下来，立马拔出自己的阴茎。

雷诺终于可以合上口，但觉得后臼酸酸的，忍不住用手揉着自己的脸颊，并且不断地张合着以减轻自己的酸痛感。

路德见雷诺下颌似乎没什么问题，松了口气，但顺着雷诺的脸看到他那涂得坑坑洼洼的芭比粉指甲油时，忍不住倒抽一口凉气。

“你的指甲...”

“啊！我看路德你很喜欢粉色指甲，所以我特意涂了一个。”雷诺虽然这么说着，还是将指甲藏到了身后，“今天对不起...我又搞砸了...”

“...”小孩主动道歉先，路德也不忍心再怪罪他，只能伸手摸了摸雷诺的头发，“你不如放弃吧。”

雷诺一听到这话腾得站了起来，但两日未眠外加魔力消耗过度，气血一时没供到脑上，就这么向前倒了一下。

“哎...晕...晕晕的...？”然后雷诺就昏死了过去。

“喂！雷诺！”路德很紧张，把雷诺翻过来查看情况，眼睑下的乌青在雷诺偏白的皮肤上十分显眼，“他是多久没睡了...”

路德做不出将小孩扔回去让他睡魔界大街上的举动，便只能将他暂时收留在家里，施展沉睡魔法让雷诺睡得更沉，替他掖好被子后便离开了房间。

因为被雷诺耽搁了些时间，路德今天没办法在家里美美做上一份丰富的早餐，给自己冲泡一杯咖啡，只能出门去买饭团填饱自己的肚子，然后准时上班。

真是个小祸害，路德想。

路德完成一天的工作后，在前往超市途中路过了十元店，商店门面摆着一排指甲油，让他想起了雷诺那涂得左一个坑右一个坑的指甲。感觉审美受到了极大挑战的他，进去买了一瓶卸甲水，准备回去就帮他卸掉。

路德喜欢在家里做饭，只要不加班他必然会在下班后前往超市购买今日的新鲜食材。在六点多的时候，很多食材已经开始打折了。想到家里那个昏睡着的小崽子，路德不自觉挑了些美味有营养的食材，想做一份丰盛的晚餐给雷诺吃。买齐了所有食材后，路德想了想，还是去冷冻柜挑了一个焦糖布丁。

雷诺应该会喜欢吧。

回到家时，雷诺还没有醒来，轻手轻脚先将食材放到厨房内，打开水浸泡着今晚要吃的菜，以及打开电饭煲做饭后，便回到了自己的房间。

本来躺在枕头上睡着的雷诺已经完全改变了自己的姿势。他紧紧裹着被子缩成了一小团，蜷缩在床的中间。不想弄醒雷诺，他先小力扯了扯被他揪在手里的被子，但雷诺把被子抓得更紧，他只能先放弃。

换上家居服的路德打开电视看了会新闻后，觉得时间差不多了，便开始做菜。在他做完菜后，装上盘子时，电饭煲也发出声响提醒饭已经好了。

雷诺还没醒来，路德将饭菜摆好，便去房间喊醒他。

“雷诺，醒醒，该吃饭了。”路德将手伸到雷诺脸颊旁，轻轻抚摸着来唤醒他。

雷诺只是抓着路德的手蹭了蹭，嘴上嘟囔着，“让我再睡一会...”

“不行。”

路德等了一会，雷诺还是继续睡着。他直接掀开被子，突然离开了温暖的被窝让雷诺半醒了过来。

雷诺缓慢地爬起来，跪坐在床上，左手揉了揉眼睛，打了个呵欠。“嗯...我真的好困...”

“该吃饭了。”路德将雷诺抱起，放置在地上。

“哦...”雷诺只是呆呆站在原地，看着路德。

路德只能再次将人抱起，放到了浴室，拿出一块新的毛巾沾上冷水擦拭着雷诺的脸。

冷水使得雷诺彻底清醒过来，他先是有些不好意思，但他想到这是个赖上路德的好机会，立马接过毛巾擦自己的脸。

“洗漱好就去饭厅。”路德把自己的备用牙刷塞到雷诺手里，“杯子用我的就行。”

在确定路德离开后，雷诺很兴奋，开始手舞足蹈起来。他觉得路德可能心软了，愿意让他留在家里了。

看来路德喜欢这种柔软的类型啊。雷诺决定要往这个方向发展。

吃饱喝足后，雷诺坐在饭厅捧着脸看着路德。

“路德，你愿意让我留在家里了吧。”

“不愿意。休息好就给我回魔界去。”

“万一我晕在了魔界被人扛回家做到死怎么办啊？”

“这不合你意吗？”

“不嘛～人家只想跟你做啊～”雷诺贴在路德身上，经过上次的教训，他这次小心就着角度只用柔软的耳朵去蹭路德。

“我不跟未成年做爱。”路德推开了雷诺。

“反正我不会走的！你送回去多少次我就来多少次！”

“...”路德想到了一个可能性，“你这两天打开了几次门？”

“嗯...3次啊。”雷诺想都不想直接回答。

“你家长不管的吗？”路德叹气。

“我自己一个住。”

路德明白了为什么这个小魅魔已经接近成年了，业务还如此不成熟，心里的责任感让他无法就这么赶走雷诺，只能选择留下雷诺，即使他的存在会令自己的生活一片鸡飞狗跳。

“你留下吧。”路德开口。

“耶！”雷诺高兴地叫了出声，抱住路德的脖子，然后往他脸上亲了一口，“路德你真好！”


End file.
